El profesor
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Las clases han empezado en Howgarts y un nuevo profesor aparece en la asignatura de "Alquimia", todos piensan que será fácil pero el nuevo profesor tiene mucho que decir...
1. Prólogo: Comienzan las clases

**Antes de nada, **todo lo que os suene es de Harry Potter y no me pertenecen ni sus personajes, ni sus escenarios, tan sólo los he cogido prestados.

…

Howgarts empieza su curso como siempre. Los nuevos alumnos van al gran salón donde se el sombrero seleccionador les indica a qué casa deben ir, los prefectos guían a los alumnos hasta las salas comunes y las habitaciones de cada uno, y los jugadores de Quidditch hablan y comentan cómo ha ido la última temporada mientras los capitanes piensan ya en cómo captar nuevos miembros para su equipo.

Loa alumnos nuevos se sienten fascinados ante todo lo que les rodea, sobre todo los hijos de Muggles, quienes tienen los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón les palpita con el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas.

Pero no sólo los nuevos alumnos son los que se sienten así, Hermione Granger aspira el aroma a libros recién abiertos y a manuscritos antiguos. Disfruta del olor a tinta y a papel, de la magia que no tiene en casa y de poder volver a aprender cosas nuevas y especiales.

Hasta que mira su horario y suspira negando con la cabeza ¿por qué habría elegido alquimia como optativa? Debía de estar loca cuando consideró esa posibilidad tras convencerla Ron y Harry. "Si no hay suficientes alumnos no se hará Hermione" "No nos hagas esto que seguro que es una clase fácil".

Estaba loca al pensarlo ¡ni si quiera había mandado un solo manual para comprar! Y al ser una clase optativa el nombre del profesor no se había sabido hasta ese mismo día. Y era un nombre ridículo: Ángel Paz, ¿quién demonios se llamaría realmente así? Sólo esperaba que la clase no fuera tan falsa como la de adivinación.

Al ser la primera clase del año Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa pues además ¿quién más iría?

Distinguió a Harry y a Ron y aceleró el paso hacia ellos.

Se quedó petrificada al distinguir a Lavender Brown y Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? También estaban Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan. Al resto le pareció verles alguna vez por los pasillos de la escuela pero no recordaba sus nombres.

-Parece que eres la última Hermione –señaló Ron con tono graciosete.

Ron estaba un poco enfadado con Hermione pues apenas había tenido noticias suyas en verano. Y sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a la chica pequeñas tonterías como aquélla por lo que sonrió para sus adentros, era una mini venganza.

Harry parecía ausente y los demás alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos, lo normal es que al llegar a un aula el profesor estuviese allí, sin embargo no sólo no había nadie sino que además la puerta del aula estaba cerrada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Draco empezaba a mostrar signos de rebelión ante aquella clase y su futuro inmediato como "hora de la siesta" a partir de aquel día, apareció el que se suponía que debía de ser el profesor. Tenía unos cuarenta años, de pelo castaño con toques rojizos y gafas, vestía con una camisa verde, un chaleco marrón claro y un pantalón marrón oscuro. Buscaba a llave en los bolsillos con una mano mientras cargaba en la otra varios papeles.

Se oyó una risita de Draco Malfoy de fondo y Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara y cerró los ojos. Aquello no empezaba nada bien.

Dentro la clase parecía un aula bastante abandonada, los pupitres estaban llenos de polvo y había alguna telaraña. El profesor se sentó en su pupitre y les indicó que ellos también se sentaran.

-Mi nombre es Ángel Paz y seré vuestro profesor de Alquimia.

Realmente el nombre sonaba a chiste o broma.

-Lo que os estoy dejando en vuestros pupitres –dijo mientras repartía unas hojas de papel blanco grapadas para cada uno-, son unos cuestionarios para ver vuestros conocimientos sobre magia y cultura mágica.

-¿Para qué? –Se oyó la voz de Lavander Brown.

-Pues porque para ser un buen alquímico es básico tener conocimientos de todo tipo.

Hermione sonrió encantada mientras sus compañeros torcían el gesto con una mueca.

Aquello debía de ser una clase tonta y fácil. Pero no lo iba a ser…

Fin del capítulo

…

Puf, hay tanto que decir sobre este fic que no cabría en 100 hojas xD. Como primer capítulo es un poco soso, pero espero que sirva para entrar en historia. No estamos en un curso en concreto de la escuela, aunque supongo que es un curso alternativo, no obstante espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad.


	2. La varita

Si Londres había resultado extraño para Ángel y Hogwarts era como un mundo de fantasía, el Callejón Diagon no tenía nombre. Le habían dicho que los alumnos comprarían los materiales allí, por lo que no había querido visitarlo para no encontrarse demasiada gente, pero aun así parecía un lugar con bastante ambiente.

Lo que le llamó la atención primero fue un pequeño pub mugriento llamado "El Caldero Chorreante", definitivamente no pensaba ir allí. Había estado en tugurios de toda clase pero no quería entrar en ellos por propia voluntad... Aunque presentía que volvería.

Continuó la calle hasta llegar a Ollivanders, prometiéndose a sí mismo que después pasaría por "Librería de Obscurus" y la de "Flourish y Blotts".

Estuvo mirando a través del cristal un rato. Realmente le parecía absurdo estar allí, pero la junta de profesores le había obligado a comprar una varita y ya debía varios favores entre los cuales estaban el viaje hasta allí y poder pedirse el día libre. Algo que no quedaba muy bien con la idea de un profesor nuevo.

De pronto vio que al otro lado del cristal, el dueño le miraba fijamente y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás asustado. Se colocó como si no hubiese pasado nada y abrió la puerta. Al cruzarla, el viejo Ollivander le dio la bienvenida.

—Dígame ¿qué desea? ¿Se le ha roto la varita?

—No tengo varita.

—No me diga que la ha perdido…

—Pues... No.

—Peor aún entonces, se la han robado.

—Siento decirle señor que nunca he tenido varita.

Los ojos plateados de Ollivander se abrieron estupefactos.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Ángel resopló y levantó la mirada, no quería tener que repetir a todos los ingleses la situación, no le apetecía.

—Si me disculpa preferiría que me diese una varita y dejar esta conversación para otro día–dijo algo nervioso.

La varita que eligió a Ángel fue una de Pelo de Unicornio y madera de Sándalo de doce pulgadas.

—Aunque creo que le costará bastante aprender los conjuros con su edad. En todos mis años jamás me había ocurrido esto… —apuntó Ollivander mientras se la entregaba.

Ángel no dijo nada y se fue de la tienda con un rayo de esperanza, creía que al menos aquel palo le sirviese para la clase.

…

—¿Nos está intentando decir que ayer no tuvimos clase por que usted fue a comprar una varita? Y además no sólo eso sino que según cuenta nunca ha tenido una –preguntó maliciosa Lavander Brown.

—Señorita Brown, la magia no es entendida por todo el mundo igual. Y aunque en muchos países ésta sea básica con varita, en otros no necesita la misma. ¿O cree que las varitas se crearon antes que la magia?

Muchos alumnos se miraron entre sí. Draco hizo un gesto de bostezar y el profesor Paz intentó seguir con el tema.

—¿Alguien conoce algún tipo de mago que no use varita?

Levantando la mano con decisión, Hermione fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

—Cuando fui a clase de Estudio de runas, aparte de leer y traducir, hacíamos pequeños trucos sin varita. Aunque la profesora Bathsheda Babbling sí que tenía varita.

—Muy bien señorita Granger, gracias por su explicación –hizo una pausa—. Y es que chicos, dependiendo de cómo veamos la magia, necesitamos un catalizador distinto. Las varitas no existen desde siempre ¿pero sabéis lo que existe desde siempre? La sangre.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Neville dio un pequeño respingo, aquello le sonaba mucho a –El—Que—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado— y no le convencía en absoluto.

—La alquimia consiste en transmutar algo… Cambiarlo por otra cosa que tenga más o menos el mismo valor, y para ello necesitamos sangre. La cual es el catalizador más antiguo y poderoso que existe.

Hermione tomaba notas sin parar.

—Veamos –continuó el profesor— esta varita está hecha de madera de sándalo y de algo que dice ser pelo de unicornio –se detuvo unos instantes y mantuvo la pequeña rama levantada sobre sus ojos—, además es muy poderosa…

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una chispa de inspiración que tal vez hiciese comprender a sus alumnos la importancia de la Alquimia.

—¿Alguno de vosotros cree que sin yo saber un solo conjuro con la varita podría ganarme utilizando él la varita y yo mi alquimia?

El primero en levantar la mano fue Draco Malfoy, el chico del pelo rubio que parecía pasar de sus clases. "Lo suponía" pensó Ángel guardándose una sonrisa para sí mismo.

—Por favor señor Malfoy salga delante de todos y háganos una demostración –indicó sacando un pequeño bisturí de un estuche.

—¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer? –Preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie y acercándose al profesor.

—No sé, realiza un conjuro, cualquiera que me deje K.O en poco tiempo.

—¿Cualquiera, eh?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

—Señor Paz… Hay conjuros que están prohibidos por su peligrosidad y sería mejor que Malfoy lo recordara –dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a su compañero.

Rápidamente Draco borró su sonrisa de la cara y se sintió… Bueno, Hermione siempre le hacía sentir esa sensación extraña.

—Entonces ya sabe lo que le acaba de decir su compañera… ¿Qué conjuro recomienda señorita Granger?

—Un "Flipendo" estaría bien, como mucho se daría un golpe.

—Estupendo, pues así lo haremos. No obstante si mi contrincante quiere usar cualquier otro hechizo está en su derecho pues yo no me cortaré. Aunque antes de nada –dijo haciéndose un corte sangrante en una de las yemas de los dedos con el bisturí—… Ya está. ¿Preparado señor Malfoy?

Los hechos que ocurrieron a continuación pasaron muy rápidos, mientras Malfoy sacaba su varita e iniciaba el movimiento que llevaba al conjuro, el profesor sujetó la suya con la mano que sangraba y apuntó a Malfoy.

La varita se había convertido en un revólver, dejando a Draco petrificado.

—Y ahora dígame señor Malfoy ¿quién cree que tardará menos? ¿Usted en decir el hechizo, o yo en apretar el gatillo?

Todos aguantaron la respiración, Hermione la primera.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

...

En principio mi intención es que cada capítulo sea más o menos detallado desde el punto de vista de alguien distinto. El prólogo fue más desde el de Hermione, éste desde Ángel y el siguiente será desde Draco, mi intención es que todos los personajes tengan su protagonismo (aunque es cierto que algunos un poquito más que otros), y se conozcan más a través de estas historias... Espero que funcione bien.


	3. La marca roja

¿Cómo había podido llegar a esa situación?

Draco se queda mirando el cañón de la pistola sin saber cómo se llama siquiera. Es un arma muggle, una simple arma muggle. Pero hasta las más estúpidas piedras son útiles cuando se lanzan en su determinado momento.

De pronto oye varias voces de sus compañeros, parece que la mayoría provienen de sangres sucias o gente que pasa demasiado tiempo con muggles. La que se oye por encima de todas las demás es la Hermione.

-¿Está usted loco? –se escucha la voz de la chica casi chillando mientras se levanta enfadada de su asiento.

-¡Es una pistola!

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Con cierto nerviosismo Draco baja su varita… No, en realidad se le ha caído, pero no será capaz de admitir eso nunca.

-¡No chicos por favor! –Alza la voz el profesor abriendo el tambor de la pistola y enseñando su interior a sus alumnos-. ¡Está vacía! ¿Lo veis? ¡Por favor señor Mafoy tranquilícese no era mi intención hacerle ningún mal! La pistola es sólo UN objeto al igual que la varita es solo UN objeto, la bala es algo aparte, otro objeto que transmutar, que cambiar. Y para ser tan rápido en mi cambio lo único que he transformado ha sido la pistola.

Se escuchan pequeños murmullos. Draco piensa por qué le ha dicho que se tranquilizase ¡Ah, sí! Está temblando, intenta relajarse. No quiere parecer un estúpido delante de todo el mundo, aunque por lo que parece la gente está de acuerdo en que se le ha ido la cabeza a ese hombre.

Ese estúpido mago tendrá noticias de su padre claro que sí.

…

Con sumo cuidado, Draco baja las escaleras que llevan a la clase de pociones, una clase de verdad, no como otras que había tenido. Al otro lado de una puerta escucha unas voces que le resultan conocidas, se tratan ni más ni menos de las de Albus Dumbledore y ese estúpido profesor llamado Ángel. Draco sabe que su padre ya se ha puesto en contacto con la junta escolar, y espera que la sanción sea enorme.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hizo eso señor Paz?- escuchó la voz de su director francamente enfadado.

-Yo… Bueno… Quería demostrarles algo.

-¿Trayendo armas a la escuela? ¿Con qué clase de gente ha estado para creer que eso era algo positivo?

El profesor no contesta nada… Draco no sabe si es un silencio de no saber qué contestar o habla tan bajo que es incapaz de oírle.

-Las armas muggles están prohibidas dentro de esta escuela… A no ser que se enseñe alguna en "Clase de objetos Muggles" algo que no creo.

-Pero…

-Confié mucho en usted señor Paz convenciendo a toda la junta y al Ministerio para traerle hasta aquí. No sólo es mago desde hace demasiado poco tiempo, sino que además no conoce nuestras costumbres mágicas. Sin embargo creí que tenía las capacidades necesarias para poder enseñar todos los conocimientos que posee. ¡Sólo por ser sangre hijo de muggles sus problemas se multiplican!

-Era mi varita- escuchó Malfoy como se intentaba defender el sangre sucia.

-Lo sé y por eso he convencido al ministerio que la varita transformada es más inútil que la varita de manera normal, al fin y al cabo si supiera los hechizos prohibidos su arma sería mucho más potente. Pero por favor intente no apuntar a sus alumnos ni hacer combates prohibidos. Existe una zona para hacer combates con la varita y no es exactamente su aula.

-¿Y qué pasará con Draco? No creo que quiera volver a mi clase.

-El señor Lucius Malfoy ha dejado muy claro que su hijo no dejará las clases porque ningún sangre sucia posea un arma muggle. Y

-¿Sangre sucia?

-Mago hijo de humanos. Y creo con sinceridad que el señor Malfoy estará de acuerdo con lo acordado con su padre ¿Verdad Draco?

El chico notó como ambas miradas se clavaban en él al otro lado de la puerta ¿cómo sabía que les estaba observando? Albus Dumbledore era realmente un mago poderoso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró delante de ambos magos. La habitación parecía una sala de juntas diminuta… Nunca se aprendería todos los rincones de aquel castillo.

-¿Qué opinas entonces Draco? –Vuelve a preguntar Dumbledore mirándole fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Seguiré yendo a las estúpidas clases. Es una optativa. Ha sido mi opción y continuaré con ella.

…

Pasando completamente de la clase de pociones a pesar de ser su favorita, Draco decidió pasar esa hora dando vueltas entre las distintas estancias. Un pequeño gato se acercó hasta él y le ronroneó cerca de la pierna. Tenía el pelo rojizo y bastante despeinado, le recordaba vagamente a cierta maga.

Fue a agacharse hacia él cuando notó una palmada a su espalda.

-¿Malfoy?

Era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que más odiaba. ¿Pero por qué la odiaba tanto? Estaba seguro que era porque se sentía demasiado extraño cuando estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento lo que pasó ayer, creo que el profesor Paz se pasó un poco. Pero no creo que lo hiciese con mala intención, es más, estoy segura de ello.

Con un movimiento algo torpe se giró hacia ella. El gato ya había desaparecido.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de empatía con él porque también es sangre sucia? Sois todos ratas.

Con un sonoro bofetón Hermione abandonó al chico.

Draco se quedó quieto llevándose la mano a la cara donde tenía una marca roja con todos los dedos. No sabía por qué la trataba así. Sólo sabía que estando con ella lo único que conseguiría sería hacerla daño.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

…


	4. El Elegido

El Gran Comedor estaba revuelto, Hermione le daba pequeños bocados a la comida de su plato, mientras Harry y Ron masticaban sin parar toda la empanada de calabaza que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Te pasa algo Hermione? –Preguntó Ron con la boca llena y sin parar de comer.

La chica contestó con un leve suspiro.

—Seguramente sea por las clases de Alquimia… Si os soy sincero no me fio mucho de él chicos –susurró echando una breve mirada a Ángel Paz, a quien en ese mismo instante se le caía su comida sobre el profesor Snape, el cual se levantó y empezó a reprenderle.

—A mí me gusta— susurró la chica cogiendo otro trozo de empanada y masticándolo sin ganas.

—Os digo que es raro— insistió Harry.

—¿Por lo que le hizo a Malfoy? –Quiso saber Ron.

—Para nada –contestó Harry rápidamente—. Me gusta que le den su merecido a Malfoy de vez en cuando.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pues porque… Bueno, no ha hecho ningún solo comentario a quien soy yo ni sobre Voldemort y no es porque no se me vea la marca precisamente.

—Chist, Harry –le reprendió su amigo –. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir El—Que—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado?

—Bueno, ahora eso da igual, lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez que un profesor pasa completamente de ello.

—No crees que estás siendo un poco creído Harry –dijo Hermione, parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Es muy raro, os lo digo yo.

…

Tras la comida, los tres se fueron directamente a la clase de Alquimia. Y no es que a Harry le aburriese, pero no le daba buena espina aquello. Le tendría vigilado.

El profesor Paz antes de empezar con la clase, pidió disculpas a Malfoy. Harry pasaba completamente de aquel discurso porque en realidad buscaba pruebas que demostrasen que aquel no era un buen hombre, pero se imaginaba que sería una charla inútil sobre por qué no debería de haberlo hecho. Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Después empezó a mirar unos papeles.

—Estos son los exámenes de prueba para evaluar vuestros conocimientos que os entregué el otro día. Y antes de nada, he de deciros chicos que dan bastante, bastante pena. Sólo hay un par de vosotros que se libran del desastre.

Harry se giró a Hermione quien intentaba no morderse las uñas del nerviosismo ¿de verdad su amiga se ponía tan nerviosa con una simple prueba?

—Señor Potter –dijo el profesor mientras Harry le miraba… Un momento ¡No le estaba mirando a él! ¡Se estaba refiriendo a Dean Thomas! ¿En qué demonios se parecía él a Dean Thomas?

Hubo algunas risas, mientras que Dean negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho pero no soy Harry, siento decirle que tengo más sex—appeal que él.

—Vale, vale chicos, me he confundido. Aún no conozco los nombres de todos os pido perdón.

En ese momento a Harry se le subieron los colores a la cara, poniéndose rojo como un tomate ¿es que acaso no veía la marca? Sin darse cuenta se retiró el pelo de la frente.

—Señor, Harry es ése de ahí –indicó Hermione señalando a su amigo en el preciso instante en el que enseñaba la marca aún algo rojo.

—¿Es que no me reconoce?

—¿Debería de conocerle? –Preguntó el profesor arrugando la frente. Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero tenía ese tonillo desmotivador de profesor que eliminaba aquella sinceridad.

—¡Soy El Elegido! ¡Quién venció al Señor Oscuro!

Silencio.

—¡Al que no debe ser nombrado!

Más silencio.

—¡A Voldemort!

Todo el mundo aguantó la respiración.

—¡Harry! –Le recriminaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

—Señor Potter, no tengo ni idea de quién es ese Voldemort— hubo otro silencio por parte de los alumnos y algunos cuchicheos—. Pero lo que sí he de he de decirle es que tiene una nota increíblemente baja, no tanto por los conocimientos tan bajos que tiene, sino por la cantidad de faltas de ortografía y redacción.

Se escucharon algunas risas que eliminaban la tensión causada un momento antes, las más altas procedían de Malfoy.

—Y usted no se ría. Pensaba pasar por alto su examen por todo lo que ocurrió en la última clase pero su examen es casi exactamente igual que el de Potter. No obstante quien tiene el peor examen es el señor Weasley.

Ron adquirió el mismo tono de piel que su pelo.

—¿Cómo se supone que han llegado a este curso? ¿No les dan clase?

Con algo de desprecio Lavender Brown quiso decir algo, pero se lo guardó para ella misma.

—No obstante debo dar la enhorabuena a dos alumnos, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Ambos me han demostrado que queda esperanza en esta clase.

Harry se sintió bastante despreciado en aquel momento ¡no cabía duda que se trataba de un mortífago!

—¿Alguno de los dos se ha planteado la alquimia como futuro profesional?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre esto y transformaciones? –Preguntó Lavender quien llevaba un rato mordiéndose la lengua.

—Es la rama de la magia que tienes que especializarte si quieres hacer medicina. Es mucho más precisa y rápida, además de no requerir ningún conjuro.

—La medicina es una tontería –afirmó Malfoy.

—¿Está diciendo acaso que con mis cinco años de carrera, mis prácticas y mi máster he perdido el tiempo?

Muchos de los magos sangre pura no entendieron lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí, creo que has perdido el tiempo –dijo Harry elevando su voz sobre el resto de compañeros—, si me ocurre algo me basta con tomarme una pócima y ya está. Una vez me caí de la escoba y me hice trizas los huesos, me dieron una poción y ya está.

—¿Y si se abre las tripas?

—Otra poción.

—¿Y si pillas una infección? Porque el estómago habrá quedado al aire y las bacterias seguramente produzcan una infección.

—Pues tomaré una pócima para la infección.

—No se pueden tomar varias pócimas a la vez señor Potter, pueden ser dañinas para el organismo si no se toman precauciones y en los casos que les estoy diciendo no hay tiempo para hacerlo.

—Pues tomo la Piedra Filosofal –soltó Harry casi sin pensar. Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Me alegra que saque a relucir uno de los mayores logros de un alquímico señor Potter.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió de sus labios. Mientras que el chico entrecerraba los ojos.

No sabía cómo había terminado siendo tan retorcido. Un escalón más que indicaba en luces de neón rojo que era un mortífago.

...

Fin del capítulo


End file.
